The Shadow Manipulator's cousin
by Tears of a Phoenix Flower
Summary: Shikamaru's troublesome cousin comes from Cloud for a Family Visit...and turns each Konoha Nin's lives upside down! Pairings: You decide!


This is before Shippuden, but not in the total beginning of Naruto…

With the reviews, I take constructive criticism, but please do not flame we without a reason…

Please go easy on me…this is my first story…

If you want to see Shiori's character profile, message me…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…

The Shadow Manipulator's Cousin

Chapter 1: The New Girl

"How troublesome…" muttered Shikamaru.

"What are you complaining about now?" asked Ino, annoyed.

"My cousin from Cloud Country is coming for a family visit…and I am in charge of picking her up…" said Shikamaru, sighing.

"Shouldn't you be happy?" asked Chouji.

"I would be…if she wasn't so troublesome, she could rival Ino…" said Shikamaru, sighing once more.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" shouted Ino, holding up a fist.

"So troublesome…" said Shikamaru, standing up from his sitting position on a hill on Team 10's training grounds. "I need to go pick her up now…" said Shikamaru, starting to walk away.

"Wait! I'll come too!" said Chouji, quickly following his best friend.

"Hey! Wait for me!" shouted Ino, following her teammates.

((At the Konoha Gates))

Holding up her passport and gaining access to the village, Nara Shiori grinned as she saw her cousin come into view.

"SHIKA-CHAN!!!" shouted Shiori, as loud as she could at the moment.

"So troublesome…" said Shikamaru, slightly blushing at his designated nickname…

"I think I'll like her…" said Ino, grinning.

"She seems…interesting…said Chouji, patting his friend on the back.

Walking up to Team 10, Shiori smiled and slightly waved.

"I'll warn you guys now…this girl is moody…" said Shikamaru in a low voice. Only Chouji heard and he nodded sympathetically. Ino was too busy introducing herself.

"Hi! My name is Yamanaka Ino! I am Shikamaru's teammate." said Ino, grinning and shaking Shiori's hand.

"Hello! My name is Nara Shiori, Shikamaru's cousin…" said Shiori, laughing slightly. "I bet we'll be good friends…" Shiori had looked at Chouji curiously. "And you are?" asked Shiori.

"Akimichi Chouji! Nice to meet you!" said Chouji, holding out his hand. Shiori shook it and then turned to her cousin.

"Shikamaru…we have an issue…" said Shiori, seriously…

"What's that?" asked Shikamaru, curious.

"You need a girlfriend." said Shiori, straight faced. Shikamaru groaned…

"That again?" asked Shikamaru.

"I am serious! You might have to get an arranged marriage!" said Shiori.

Ino and Chouji had started laughing at the Shadow Manipulator. Shikamaru had groaned once more and started walking.

"Isn't the Nara clan a Konoha clan? How come you live in Cloud?" asked Chouji.

"My family had decided that Cloud would be better for me I guess, and we moved there…" said Shiori.

"What rank are you?" asked Ino, walking alongside Shiori.

"I am a genin currently, but I am training for the chuunin exams…" said Shiori.

"How old are you?" asked Chouji.

"I am eleven."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" asked Ino, grinning.

"Sadly…No…" said Shiori. "Do you?" asked Shiori, looking at Ino.

"No…but I will soon be the girlfriend of Uchiha Sasuke!" said Ino, laughing. ((Remember…Sakura and Ino are still fan girls, meaning the Chuunin exams did not take place yet…))

"Who is Uchiha Sasuke?" asked Shiori.

"He is our generation's heartthrob!" said Ino.

"Okay…anyways…I am hungry! Can we go somewhere to eat?" asked Shiori. Shikamaru sighed and said, "Let's go to Ichiraku…By the way…Shiori, where are our parents?"

"Oh…they are coming later, I guess…" said Shiori.

"They let you go to Konoha all by yourself?" asked Ino and Chouji, bewildered.

"No…I had someone with me…but they left when I got near the gates…" said Shiori. Arriving near Ichiraku, Shiori had seen Ino run past her in a blur and jump onto someone's back…

She looked at Shikamaru with a face asking, "Who did she just jump on?" Shikamaru had answered her question with a short reply… "He is Uchiha Sasuke…"

"Oh…" said Shiori. She then saw Chouji sit down on a stool and order a Miso Ramen…Shikamaru had soon sat down as well, right next to his best friend. Shiori had just stood there, not sure of what to do…

"Hey Shikamaru, who is the new girl?" asked Naruto, pointing to Shiori with chopsticks.

"Tch…Meet Shiori…My cousin from Cloud Country…"

"…Hi?" said Shiori, almost hesitantly.

"Shiori! THAT is Uchiha Sasuke!" said Ino, coming off of Sasuke's back and standing next to the girl Nara and pointing to Sasuke with a huge grin on her face…

"Hi…Uchiha-san?" asked Shiori, looking at the Uchiha avenger.

"That is Uzumaki Naruto…" said Ino, pointing dully at him.

"Hello…Uzumaki-san…" said Shiori, now looking at Naruto.

"And THAT is Forehead Girl!" said Ino.

"…What is her real name, Ino?" asked Shiori.

"It is Forehead!" said Ino, still pointing.

"Shut up Ino-pig!" said Sakura, walking towards Shiori. "My name is Haruno Sakura, Shiori-san…" said Sakura, while smiling.

"Hello Haruno-san…" said Shiori. Shiori had walked over to a stool, and it happened to be next to Naruto…

"Hello Uzumaki-san!" said Shiori cheerfully.

"Hi!" said Naruto with so much energy, Shiori almost fell back. "How old are you? What rank are you? Why are you here?" asked Naruto, beginning his interrogation.

"I am eleven…I am a genin training for the chuunin exams…and I am here on a family trip…" said Shiori, slightly annoyed… 'This guy has WAY too much energy…' thought Shiori. "What do you suggest I get here?" asked Shiori.

"Old man! One Pork Ramen for Shikamaru's cousin!" shouted Naruto. Shiori laughed and started to grin at the people around her.

"Shikamaru, Konoha seems very interesting! You can bet that I am visiting again!" said Shiori, walking over to her cousin. "Anou…Ino-san…please don't choke Uchiha-san…" said Shiori, seeing as how Ino had regained her beginning position and Sakura yelling…while the Uchiha avenger turned slightly blue…Ino grumbled slightly and loosened her grip slightly.

"By the way, Shiori, where are you staying?" asked Ino, looking at the younger Nara.

"I have no idea…probably the Nara household though…" said Shiori, shrugging.

"Oh great…" muttered Shikamaru. "More troublesome people…"

"What was that, oh dear cousin?" asked Shiori, putting a hand on Shikamaru's shoulder.

"Nothing…" was his reply.

"Hey…how about you stay in the guest room at my house? I live near Shikamaru anyway…" said Ino, once more climbing off the Uchiha.

"Are you sure I won't be imposing?" asked Shiori, hesitant.

"I am sure!" said Ino, with a wave of her hand.

"Okay…how close do you live near Shikamaru anyway?" asked Shiori, this time sitting on a stool next to Sasuke.

"We're neighbors…" said Ino in a 'Does it matter?' tone…

"I see…" said Shiori, as she watched Ino and Sakura get in to another one of their name calling fights. "Hello Uchiha-san!" said Shiori cheerfully. He had stayed quiet. "Uchiha-san?" asked Shiori…again…silence… "Are you mute?" asked Shiori, poking him with a chopstick.

"Ha ha! You got called mute!" said Naruto, laughing.

"Shut up Naruto!" said both Ino and Sakura.

"No." said Sasuke.

"You talk! Yay!" said Shiori, clapping. Getting her order finally, she began to quiet down and eat…

((15 minutes later))

"That was very good!" said Shiori, grinning as she stood up from her stool.

"So…can we go now?" asked Shikamaru with his hands in his pocket. The Akimichi had already left and Team 7 had left as well…leaving Ino, Shikamaru, and Shiori. They had decided to walk home together, seeing as how they lived so close to each other…

"Yeah, sure, let's go, Ino-san, Shika-chan!" said Shiori, ready to walk to their destination. The walk home was surprisingly quiet, besides a few comments from Ino and a few questions from Shiori. Going to the Nara household first, the knocked on the door. When it opened, it revealed a Nara Yoshino…

"It is nice to see you again, Shiori!" said Yoshino, hugging the one from Cloud…

"It is nice to see you too, Aunty Yoshino!" said Shiori, hugging her back. "I came to ask if I could sleep over at the Yamanaka household for my time here…" said Shiori.

"Well…I guess if you want to…," said Yoshino, pushing Shikamaru into the house.

"Thank you Aunty!" said Shiori, walking to Ino. "See you guys later!" Both Ino and Shiori grinned and walked over to Ino's house…After quickly asking and gaining permission for Shiori to sleep over, Ino led her to her room.

"Welcome to my room!" said Ino dramatically, while opening the door.

Chapter 1: The New Girl: end

_Preview for Chapter 2: The First Night at the Yamanaka's_

"_Ino…" said Shiori, nervously._

"_What?" was her quick reply._

"_I don't think it is healthy to have a shrine of someone…" said Shiori. _

"…_You opened my closet door?" asked Ino._

"…_I am sorry…" said Shiori, slowly backing away from Ino._

"_Your punishment for invading my privacy will be…" said Ino, looking angry… "A PILLOW FIGHT!" said Ino, her angry look gone, replaced with a grin._

Please review and tell me what pairings you want!

Tears of a Phoenix Flower


End file.
